He Likes The Wrong You
by Mayniac
Summary: Shiley/Moe Oneshot! Shane is in love with the girl his brother is really dating. Not the girl she tries to give off as. And not the girl his brother thinks she is. Shiley Moe!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**lol, so this is another random oneshot. Yeah... It has language, so if you are against it, then... yeah. lol. But i think only one sentence is really "Whoa there" to some people. lol. The others are just... idk. words? oh well. I'm in ANOTHER rush! so yeah**

**UGHHHH SPRING BREAK IS OVER! gosh. anyway, I'm SICK! It's all Disney World's fault. I had a feeling I would, but my feeligns are sometimes way off, so i didn't think i actually would be sick... oh well. lol.**

**TOmorrow im going to school and looking like crap. lol idk y, just feel lke it. Get it? I'll feel like crap! Ew, have you ever noticed how disgusting that actually is? That phrase? Gross. Anyway, yeah. I'm in a rush, so so long!**

---

I barged into my house, quickly locking the door behind me and sliding down it on my back in exhaustion. When I heard five girly sighs of dejection, I leaned my head back in relief. Those five girls. They were obsessed with me. No, literally, obsessed. I wasn't famous or anything! Well, except in my school, but really? Couldn't they go obsess over Edward Cullen like normal girls do, or something?! Jeez.

"The Shane Gray Fan Club, again?" I heard my little brother, Nate, snicker, already knowing the answer.

"Fuck girls! Fuck life! Fuck-" I stopped from ranting crazily when I noticed Nate sitting on the couch, his arm around a new, shocked, slut. "Oh."

Nate stared for a second, then shook his head with a smirk. "Whatever, man."

I sat there for another minute, staring at the ceiling and trying to catch a breath. But the truth was, I was thinking about Nate's new whore. Okay, that sounds mean. I judge people, yeah, yeah, I know, bad. But it's not like they're any different! Every single day, Nate has this new girl wrapped around his finger. Okay, so maybe I do, too, but this would explain why Nate wasn't here half the day.

Nate usually skips, like, half the day for his new girls. Where did we go wrong? I meant we as in, my older brother, Jason, my parents, and my younger brother who has no idea what is going on, Frankie. …Yeah, yeah, I know Nate learned most of his actions from me… It's not my fault! But I _never _taught him ditching school for girls was okay. He got that from his friends. …The friends he made from how he acts, which is my fault… So, I guess everything's my fault?

Anyway, this new girl, she seemed exactly like all the others. Short skirt, tank top, high heels. What's different? I mean, she was already labeled a slut in my mind. But I had to admit, she was prettier than all the others. She had long brown hair, bright, blue-green eyes, and a cute, surprised face.

But, she was probably also snotty, annoying, and, obviously, a slut!

I sighed, then slowly got up, heading for the kitchen and ignoring Nate and his slut. I really need her name…

As I drank from my can of coke, I leaned against the counter and thought. Thought about… everything. And mostly, Nate…

"Um, hi…"

I jumped from the sweet voice that interrupted my train of thought and looked to see Nate's sl- girl.

"Hi." I mumbled, turning away. I was over this whole pattern. Nate's girls flirt with me and get all over me, I try to ignore them, but get turned on. I start to flirt. They flirt. Nate comes in. She ignores me. I ignore her. She's a slut! End of story.

"Um, okay…" I heard her say under her breath, before I heard the fridge door open, a cold gust of wind hitting my back.

There was a silence after, and I wondered if she was still there, or if she somehow silently walked out of the room. "Um… excuse me?"

It sounded like she was a little nervous and hesitant. Was I giving off some bad vibe or something? Was she really shy? Usually, Nate's girls aren't shy. "Yeah?" I decided to answer, instead of a rude, 'What'.

"Where are the straws?" She asked when I had situated myself, facing her innocent eyes.

"Um, we're all out." I replied.

She just nodded and began to walk out, feeling that I was annoyed, probably. Which I really wasn't! She wasn't that bad. "Hey, wait!" I found myself exclaiming.

She froze in place, then pivoted so her perfect face was directed toward me, again. "Um, what's your name?"

A small smile cracked onto her face. "Miley. Miley Stewart." And with that being said, she stepped on out, her and Nate's smoothie in hand.

I leaned back against the counter, once more. "Huh… Miley…" I murmured to myself, as I sipped from the can, again.

--

"Hey, Nate. Where's the bitch?" I nonchalantly questioned as I entered the room.

He just shrugged, changing the channel on the T.V. "She wanted a tour."

"So… who's giving her the tour?"

That earned me a funny look. "Um, no one? What are you, a nanny?"

I rolled my eyes, slapping the back of his head on my way to the basement.

But as I grew closer to the bottom of the stairs, my eyebrows crinkled. I heard a girl. Singing. And it wasn't wailing or anything… it was good. No, it sounded great! Like it completed me or something… And makes me say cheesy things like 'it completed me or something'…

"Holy sh-" Was what I whispered when I saw it was Nate's sl-Miley. Nate's Miley, a guitar in her arms, crying.

She whipped her head towards me before I could even finish, and I stared at her, wide eyed. Tears were streaming down her face, and I felt guilty for judging her. "Miley…?"

As she sniffled, she bit her lip and quickly set the guitar down. "I- Hi, Shane…" Nate had obviously told her my name.

"Are you… crying?"

Wiping her tears, she frantically shook her head, even though it was obvious. I chuckled and walked closer to her, cautiously helping her wipe a few tears away. She smiled sadly at me and let out a watery cough.

"And you sang amazingly…" I truthfully stated in a hushed tone.

More tears began leaking and she shook her head again. "Shane, don't tell _anyone_."

Okay, now I was confused. "What? Why? Aren't you proud that you can sing so well?"

"Shane, that's just it. I can't! But I have to. It's the only thing that keeps me… _me_…" Her voice lowered with every word, going from screaming to barely whispering.

"What do you mean?" I asked in the same tone as her, moving a strand of beautiful brown hair out of her face. I didn't even notice how close we were sitting on the couch.

"You probably think all _this _is me." She said, motioning to the strips of clothing and junk on her face, that was getting slowly washed away.

"Well, I assumed."

"Yeah, but… it's not. It's really not."

My eyebrows furrowed. "So why would you want to be like this?"

"I just… I lost." My confused expression told her to explain. "I lost… everything. My life, my parents, my family… All I have is one friend. Lilly. She's everything to me, and her family took me in. They're great, but they're not me. Lilly… She's gone missing. She was kidnapped. A year ago. They still haven't found her. But Lilly's sister, Tammi, she's kind of…"

As she searched for a word, I gave her a sympathetic half smile. "Slutty?"

Miley blushed. "Um, yeah… And I guess… She's what happened… I really love Lilly. I miss her so much." And before I knew it, this beautiful, but broken, girl had collapsed in my arms and I was rubbing her back, feeling like _I _was about to cry.

After a silence of her sobbing, I spoke up, "Is that what Lilly would have wanted?"

"Noo way… Lilly's the complete opposite."

I smiled a little. "Then change back. To who you really are… whoever that is…"

Miley sat up and wiped her tears again, her face bare. And it made me smile. She was so much prettier without everything on her face. So this is what natural beauty is…?

"It's not that easy… It's just… I mean, sure it gets kind of frustrating when guys get all over me, but I think I really do like Nate- your brother… He seems different. Well, except for making me walk all around your house alone, but-"

"No."

She looked astonished. "What?"

"No! Miley, he's not a good guy! I mean, yeah, I shouldn't say that because he's my little brother, but it's true." She was still shocked. "Miley, he doesn't- he doesn't deserve you, okay? You deserve someone who understand you. And loves you, for you. And loves you for who you are, not because you're extremely beautiful."

She blushed deeply. "What are you trying to say?"

But instead of a sentence, I answered by smashing my lips into hers. And I had no idea what I was doing. I thought I wasn't falling for her… I thought… I thought that brothers stay loyal to brothers, no matter how much of a bro-ho he is…

But when Miley began to kiss back, all thoughts of Nate cleared my mind, along with everything else. My mind just… short-circuited. And I liked it.

When she pulled away, though, I couldn't help but pout. Oh my gosh, what is happening to me? In all my relationships -no matter how short- I was always the leader. The boss. The one who made _them _pout. And now what?

Miley raised her eyebrows. "You look surprised."

"Well, I-"

"Did you not think I could kiss or something?" Miley smirked.

"NO!" I yelled, then cowered back in embarrassment.

She giggled and ran her fingers through my hair, making me smile and shiver. This girl… "Look… I think I'm going to go back home and change into something… more comforting…"

When I raised my eyebrows, she immediately blushed. "No! Not like that!" When a ghost of a smile appeared on my face, she babbled on, "I- I'm not even coming back!" I knew my face dropped a little, because she rambled again, "I- Unless you…"

I raised my eyebrows as she went on, "Want… me… to?"

I smiled and she blushed again as I lead her to the back door. "Meet me in our backyard. Nate won't even care." When a frown was placed on her face, I smiled and played with the edges of her hair as I leaned against the edge of the door frame. "He doesn't deserve you, remember?"

And with everything seeming perfect, she skipped out the backyard through our gate and I grinned, watching her perfect figure bounding down the street. She was perfect. And Nate might have thought so, too. But he wouldn't know the real her.

"Hey man, have you seen Miley?"

I almost hit the ceiling from jumping so high. "Wh- what?" I turned to my brother.

"You know… Miley? Cute, hot, pretty, brown hair, long legs?" Oh, I know, alright.

"I- uh, no. Haven't seen her. Why do you care?"

Nate looked at me crazily. "Um, she's my girlfriend?"

"Well, you haven't cared about your day old girlfriends enough to care where they were before, unless it was… something to do with your needs…" Okay, that felt awkward to say…

Nate shrugged, falling back on the couch to my displeasure, as I hesitantly closed the door, hoping Miley would get the point when she came back. I walked back to him as Nate had a thinking face I haven't seen for a while no his face.

"I think I might try to go for a week with her. She seems better than the others…" Now I was getting nervous. "She's definitely prettier and stuff, but I have a feeling she's… special."

And as much as I hated him going for my girl (Damn, I'm a hypocrite), I respected him for actually finding a girl he liked. The only problem was that it was _my _girl. _My _Miley.

"Are you serious…? So what, are you guys going to get married or something…?" I bit my lip.

Again, I got another crazy look- okay, am I _that _weird? "Dude, I meant in bed." He let out a small and arrogant laugh that made me furious and shook his head, heading up the stairs.

As I stood there looking like a mad idiot, clenching and unclenching my fists, I didn't hear the door open. But I was knocked out of my 'Kill-Nate' moment, when I felt two arms wrap around me from behind. I smiled, and turned to see Miley, no make-up on, making her even more gorgeous (oddly), in a pair of dark-washed jeans, and a white printed with crazy black patterns shirt, and a gray vest. I had to admit, I absolutely loved this Miley so much more than-

…

Did I just say love? Um… Anyway… She was wearing black converse with gray stars, and a beautiful smile played her perfect lips.

"You seem deep in thought, baby. You okay?" She tilted her head, making me go crazy.

"Uh, y- yeah." I stuttered, my eyes unintentionally moving from her luring eyes to her kissable lips.

She probably noticed, because her lips shaped into a smirk. "I see what you're in need of."

And she was right. All I needed to be at peace again, was her lips on mine. Or actually, all I needed was her by my side. Damn, I've turned into a softy after meeting this girl for like, two hours. Wow.

--

"No, Nate!" I smiled and leaned against my headboard. As rude as it sounds, hearing Miley and Nate fight was music to my ears.

"But Miley, come on." Nate tried to seduce _my _girl. "All we have to do is rip off that clothes, and it'll be half over."

"Nate, I know you've been cheating on me, okay?" Miley and Nate were dating for a whole week, surprisingly. And they still haven't done it. I'm not sure why Nate was still with her.

I mean, yeah, any decent human being would want to be with her forever, but Nate? A decent human being? Please. Cut me in half and feed me to Frankie.

Nate was only in relationships for the action. And to show off. And Miley sure was one to show off. Even in her mini skirts, I'd still want to show her off. Of course, I loved it more when she wore _her _style clothes, but I am a guy, and well, Miley had the body!

"Miley, how can you say that? Do you have any proof?" I rolled my eyes, and I could tell Miley probably was, too.

"Yeah, the whole school population!"

I stifled my laughs and laid my head back on my crossed arms. This was good. I just hoped it would've happened sooner. Like I said before, I didn't get why Nate was still with a girl who kept him from having action, especially in public. Miley had kept Nate waiting this whole week (And hopefully forever), but Nate somehow kept up, just cheating on her, but still not breaking up with her.

Still, I didn't see why Miley didn't break up with him. I had convinced her that she was too good for him, but she still didn't like breaking up with him, I guess.

"Miley, don't say that."

"Why, Nate?! It's true! It's not like you've ever tried to hide it, anyway! Remember when I caught you with Cindy at the movies?"

"What about it?"

"You guys were doing it in the girl's bathroom."

"So?"

"And I told you earlier that I was going with Sonny to that theatre."

"I forgot!"

"You tried to convince me it was your sister!"

I coughed to myself. Idiot. Nate paused, thinking of a comeback. "…Look, if you don't want me anymore, leave!"

I suddenly got excited. I knew Miley was contemplating it. "Okay! I'm off to Shane's! Bye, ex!"

Burn.

--

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
